Dos vidas llenas de Sida
by RowanLegolas
Summary: -Sino conoces el significado de la palabra 'sida' no leas este documento, te perderias en el arguemnto.


**2 VIDAS LLENAS DE SIDA**  
  
PROLOGO   
  
Tras salir de Hogwarts, Harry pasó varios meses inmerso en una vorágine de sexo, alcohol y drogas que solo encontró salida una mañana, cuando se despertó en un aparcamiento, desnudo, con Cho al lado y con un enorme cartel encima que decía: "Recién casados". Entonces, decidió dedicar su vida, y cito textualmente: "a defender a los necesitados, acoger a los aturdidos y liberar a los inocentes de ese antro de seducción que es el Hogwarts bollos", y decidió coger el primer trabajo que se le ofreciera para empezar su tarea. Por desgracia, un perro pasaba en ese momento con un periódico que decía: 'buscamos empleado en el Krustiburguer. gorrito de papel gratis.'  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
"Eran las dos de la mañana de un día de finales de noviembre. Harry entró en su casa agobiado después de la eterna jornada de trabajo en el Krustiburguer. entró en su casa, y debido al cansancio al principio no oyó los gemidos que se oían de su habitación, subió arrastrando los pies, y apenas entró en la estancia vio como su mujer, ex-camarera de Hogwarts bollos, y su queridísimo director...  
  
Al principio no pudo distinguir entre tanto revoltijo de carne, sudor y pelos blancos, pero después de mirar con la boca abierta la escena y tragarse 4 moscas descubrió que su mujer le estaba poniendo los cuernos con Dumbledore. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo "...Harry, esto te estaba predestinado, tu padre se convertía en ciervo y tenia unos grandes cuernos, es herencia familiar, ahora los tienes tu...."  
  
Harry bajó furioso a la cocina, cogió el cuchillo jamonero y subió las escaleras de tal manera que parecía un rinoceronte en estampida. Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación, descubrió que los otros seguían como si nada, los muy cerdos, así que se abalanzó sobre Cho y la destrip  
  
Dumbledore miro la escena anonado, cogió su túnica color malva q le había regalado Lockheart y se esfumó, no antes de mirar a Harry y decirle: "te lo advert  
  
Harry recogió todos los trozos de carne, la sangre y los pelos de su amada y los introdujo en una bolsa negra de la basura, la cerro y la metió en una bañera con ácido sulfúrico...  
  
Estuvo media hora mirando como los restos de Cho se deshacían por la acción química, y cada vez que una burbuja explotaba, Harry se reía sádicamente.   
  
El proceso duro largas horas, pues Cho tenia sida y era muy difícil de eliminar. Cuando todo el cuerpo se descompuso en un liquido viscoso y homogéneo, Harry lo metió en un taper-were mediante un hechizo de parbulario.  
  
Cogió su bicicleta (no tenia un coche decente) y empezó a dar vueltas.  
  
-Necesito un sitio para esconderla, que no se entere nadie, necesito un sitio para esconderla, que no se entere nadie....  
  
Repetía esa frase una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, hasta que al final dio con la solución:  
  
-Eso es! Esconderé sus restos mortales bajo el sauce boxeador! Jajaja- se reía como un poseso o un loco (según por donde lo mires) y se dirigió veloz (lo mas rápido que podía con esa mierda de bicicleta) al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...  
  
Al llegar no tuvo problemas para entrar, su antiguo colegio había sido destruido y evacuado por una infección de sida producida por...adivínenlo!..Si! por el Hogwart's bollos!  
  
Empezó a llover muy fuerte y la bicicleta patino y se callo al suelo, se rompieron las ruedas...  
  
-Joé, ahora con que voy a trabajar??  
  
Cogió el taper-were cuyo contenido parecía cocido montañés y fue corriendo al sauce boxeador.  
  
Empezó a cavar cavar cavar cavar como los enanitos de Blancanieves, y cuando había hecho un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera la fiambrera (perdón, el taper-were), enterró los despojos de su amada, tras despedirse de ella con un cariñoso " que te jdan " , después de lo cual, encontró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una hamburguesa mohosa y dura como una piedra, así que sacó la llave del candado de la bici y se puso a garabatear en ella : "aquí descansa Cho, la pu... (intentó borrar lo que su subconsciente había puesto, pero la hamburguesa no parecía dispuesta a colaborar, así que siguió escribiendo) aquí descansa Cho Chang, querida por todos y amada por unos pocos (intentó tachar esto, también) amada POR TODOS (querido Dumbledore, se donde vives, conozco a tu perro, no te librarás de mí), que su alma alcance el camino adecuado a (se acabó el espacio en la hamburguesa).  
  
- Ni después de muerta la voy a poder mandar al infierno...   
  
Mientras Harry daba patadas a la hamburguesa, y finalmente la clavaba en el suelo, una extraña presencia que no lo había abandonado en todo el día (y no era el desodorante...) y había observado el proceso de su descuartización-embotellamiento(entaperwereamiento??)-entierro , intentaba furiosamente asesinar a su viudo con la mirada, cosa difícil si no tienes ojos por donde mirar.   
  
Muerta de hambre, pues Harry la había matado antes de desayunar, intentó comer la hamburguesa que hacia las veces de su tumba, se intoxicó, y presa de monstruosas alucinaciones con música de camela de fondo, se perdió en el inframundo, y , desatendiendo los gritos de su padre "Maldita Cho, nos has condenado a todos, ven aquí que acabe contigo"...se metió en la película de regreso al futuro 3...   
  
...donde oyó una voz que decía "por aquíiii" "sigue la luzzzz" "ve hacia la luz blancaaaaa" "sigue el camino hacia el cielo, más conocido como Carroch" , empezó a subir una escalera, tropezó y cayó en medio del lago...  
  
...en medio del lago de Hogwarts hacía 10 años...  
  
CAPITULO II   
  
Una chica llamada Cho q despertó con resaca en el despacho de uno de sus profesores tras haber pasado al noche con él para que le subiera tres décimas en el ultimo examen. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró a ella misma, aunque con pinta de tener sida y algo incolora (normal, estaba muerta) delante suyo, murmurando cosas como "si el Hogwarts bollos se hubiera inventado antes hubiera triunfado". Durante unos segundos parecía que la imagen era real. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos la imagen se desvaneció y Cho, tras darle un largo trago a la botella de martín que había a su lado, cayó de nuevo dormida.   
  
Mientras, más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado, Cho, pero no la de antes, si no la que había matado Harry, es decir, el fantasma, o la fantasma... bueno, simplemente, Cho, despertaba a la orilla del lago.   
  
Se levantó y descubrió que era incorpórea, su cuerpo no tenia densidad, ya nadie le podría tocar y ya no podría disfrutar de los roces sex....  
  
-Oh! No! Porque me ha pasado esto a mi? Porque? Yo he sido buena durante toda mi vida..  
  
Se paro y recapacito lo que había dicho. Comprendía porque le había pasado eso.  
  
Desde que sus padres la abandonaron en un puticlub con siete meses,   
  
no había hecho otra cosa que vivir la vida y contagiar el sida a quien se le pusiese por delante..  
  
-Debo avisarme... avisar a Cho.... pero si yo soy Cho! Bueno, en fin y en principio, buscare a la Cho de esta época para prevenirle de su futuro y que cambie y lleve una vida digna..  
  
Cho (la fantasma) entró en el castillo Hogwarts, cuya decoración no era tan satánica como actualmente, digo, ahora, digo, antes, digo, antes pero después, es decir...  
  
Cho (la fantasma) entró en el castillo para buscar a cho (la put... no, si eso lo eran las dos) , y los oscuros pasillos del castillo le recordaron sus continuas tarde de "apoyo", cuando los profesores le daban "clases" particulares para subir nota. Una extraña intuición la condujo ante la puerta de un despacho, y se puso a mirar la puerta con ojos de carnero degollado recordando sus tiempo pre-Hogwarts bollos. En esos momentos una figura salió de la habitación diciendo algo que sonaba como "como que cuando hacemos el examen de recuperación?? Si me has aprobado..."  
  
-yo! digo... Cho! Digo, eh, tu!  
  
Cho-de ahora se volvió y miró con cara de me-acabo-de-atragantar-con-una-patata-deluxe-del-mcdonalds al fantasma que al seguía.  
  
-soy yo... digo, tu... digo, tú con más años!! Pero muy bien conservada, eh?  
  
La cara de atragantamiento de patata mortal se transformó poco a poco , y una extraña expresión apareció en la cara de Cho-prehogwartsbollos , al mirar a su yo pasada. Con un gesto, entraron en una clase vacía que había cerca.   
  
Cho-subemelanota miró a su futuro y no le gustó lo más mínimo.   
  
-pero su estás llena de arrugas... y mi preciosa piel... y que ha pasado en tu pelo?? Ya no soy una chica L'oreal, porque yo lo valgo??   
  
-es lo que pasa cuando pillas el sida... el sida, la gonorrea, y no sigo que tengo argumento para una película de terror y tres secuelas de las malas todo sangre y sexo.   
  
- pero como has...he... que es eso del sida?? Cuando??  
  
- Es fruto de tus años en el Hogwarts bollos...  
  
- Como?? Pero si Hogwarts bollos es el bar que va a montar Millicent Bulstrode cuando terminemos en Hogwarts!! Como se puede pillar el sida en una casa de té chino??  
  
- Te aseguro que es una casa de te muy ... eeh... especial- dijo la Cho-niñataimbécilcallatequemipeloaunesloreal – pero ese no es el asunto  
  
- Ah, no? Entonces para que has venido?? Deja de decir tonterías, y dime porque no usas crema hidratante Nivea!!  
  
- Eres un poco lenta, no?  
  
Cho-niñata asintió.  
  
- si estoy aquí es porque estoy... estamos muertas  
  
- y como pasó??  
  
- Así me gusta. Igual las clases particulares han servido para algo.  
  
- Entonces que pasó?  
  
- Te casaste con Harry  
  
- Por qué me iba a casar con él?? Si solo lo quiero para un polvo  
  
- Es que era del Opus y se hizo de rogar  
  
- Eso es imposible, nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos  
  
- Pues ese se resisti  
  
- Ya, y luego me hice puta  
  
- No me gusta dar todas las noticias de golpe, pero...  
  
- Deja de decir tonterías!!  
  
- Es verdad...  
  
- Si siempre lo he hecho gratis...  
  
- No des detalles, que ya lo sé.  
  
- Esto es increíble  
  
- Pues mas vale q te lo creas si no quieres morir asesinada...  
  
- Quien iba a asesinarme!! Si todo el mundo me ama... seguro que seré una estrella de cine...  
  
- Y llegarás a serlo, pero no de la clase de cine que te gustaría...  
  
- Venga ya... seguro que moriste con 78 años resentida por no haber aceptado el papel de tu vida y ahora las venido para advertirme que...  
  
- En realidad... morimos con 25 años...  
  
- Eso es imposible!! Yo no tendré esas patas de gallo ni con 100 años... seguro que ha sido el imbécil de Harry , que ha encantado a un fantasma para que cuele y me case con él...  
  
- Que te calles, idiota...  
  
- A otra mula con ese cuento...  
  
Cho-notecreonielblancodelosojos salió corriendo, y Cho fantasma, ante el fracaso, decidió ir a animarse en el cuarto de baño de los prefectos, donde había pasado mas de una y dos tardes escondida.  
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Una triste Cho-fantasma opto por dar una vuelta por el castillo y recordar viejos y mejores tiempos.  
  
Se sentó en la escalinata de mármol y vio al profesor Snape y a la profesora McGonagall metiéndose mano en una esquina del vestíbulo. Snape le quiso subir el vestido, pero McGonagall le dijo:  
  
- No, churri, aquí no. Vamos a tu despacho.  
  
Los dos se introdujeron en las mazmorras y Cho les siguió, porque no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer.  
  
Abrió la puerta y vio a McGonagall encima de la mesa y a Snape bajándole las grandes bragas amarillas, por la suciedad.  
  
Cuando se las quito por completo, se asombro porque se encontró un...  
  
- PENE!! Churri!! Eres un tío!! Tienes pene!! Como no me lo habías dicho antes?? Ya no podremos tener hijos!!  
  
- Ohh... Snape, mi amor, perdóname...  
  
- Si a mi me da igual que tengas pene, con tal de que me la sigas chupando como antes... Pero te tengo que llevar a una clínica de fertilidad, yo quiero tener hijos!!  
  
- Pero esas clínicas son muy caras, con nuestros sueldos mediocres no podemos pagarla...  
  
- No te preocupes, llevo tiempo planeándolo. Me marchare del colegio e iré al casting de operación triunfo, ganare mucho dinero. (música de gladiator de fondo)  
  
- Bien, churri!  
  
- Tu calla y sigue chupando.  
  
Cho fantasma salió de la habitación con un trauma que arrastraría durante el resto de su triste existencia. Medio zombi, decidió seguir dándole el coñazo a su querida y estúpida yo pasada para que dejara las malas costumbres y se metiera a monja, o, mejor, a presentadora de telediario. Durante unos segundos se permitió imaginarse su futuro modificado (Cho Chang, futura reina de España), pero salió de su nube cuando vio a Cho en una esquina muy "entretenida" con un alumno un tanto desconcertado, que no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero no parecía que le importara.   
  
- pero qué haces!!!-rugió una voz fantasmal, y el pobre chico, asustado y medio en bolas, salió a correr gritando "mamá!!!" , en dirección a la clase de encantamientos, que en pocos segundos se llenó de gritos y burlas.  
  
Cho miró a su fantasmal reflejo enfurecida, y gritó:  
  
- ¿porqué nos has interrumpido?  
  
- Que por qué?? Quien era ese???  
  
- Ah, ni idea, pasaba por aquí, me preguntó la hora, y una cosa llevó a la otra...   
  
- Tienes que hacerme caso. Abandona esta vida, si sigues por este camino vas a conseguir que te maten!! Y no te gustaría que te mataran en la plenitud de la juventud, llena de belleza desperdiciada...-dijo, esperando ablandar así a su impertinente réplica en miniatura.  
  
- Deja de decir tonterías. Tú no estabas, desde luego, en plena juventud. Lo único que quieres es divertirte espantando a mis conquistas. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien que me hiciera los deberes esta tarde!! Que en este colegio ya no es tan fácil encontrar un ligue nuevo cada noche, que lo sepas!! Ahora me lo tengo que currar mucho más que antes para no repetir!!   
  
- Deja de decir tonterías, pua y estúpida niñata, y escúchame de una vez!!!!! Todo esto no es más que el principio, dentro de unos años te verás inmersa en un universo en el que sólo el sexo y el alcohol consiguen llamar tu atención, sumergida como estarás en plena adicción a la coca y con un sida que ni en las películas de terror!!! –sin embargo estas palabras no surtieron el efecto deseado:  
  
- Sexo, alcohol, drogas?? Yujuuuuu!! Mi sueño cumplido!!! A partir de ahora voy a dedicar mi vida a esta causa... y dices que para eso me tengo q acostar con Harry??? Jejeje, ya sabía yo que su negativa sólo podía significar que no se cree digno de mi incomparable belleza... a no ser que sea gay...  
  
- Pero no puedes dejar tus bobadas y escucharme de una pua vez???  
  
Pero Cho ya se alejaba, tarareando una cancioncilla cuya complejidad era digna de barrio sésamo, pero que pocos padres hubieran dejado escuchar a sus hijos.   
  
Cho fantasma se alejó, amargada, pensando que nunca podría remediar lo que había pasado. En esos momento oyó unas voces, muy conocidas por ella, y corrió a esconderse, olvidando que era más trasparente que el papel cebolla.   
  
- Que eres qué??? Y eso se lo has consultado al exorcista de guardia??  
  
- No, me da mazo de corte, tío, osea, no se lo digas a nadie...  
  
- Y Hermione no se ha dado cuenta? Porque no me dirás que los gritos que salen de su habitación por las noches son porque estáis viendo la 45º parte de Scream...  
  
- Oye, que Scream sigue dándome mucho miedo...   
  
- Vale, vale... pero si eres hermafrodita cómo os las apañáis para...??  
  
- No es tu problema... a no ser que hallas recapacitado sobre lo que te comenté la otra noche...  
  
- Que no, que paso de hacer un trío con vosotros... que Hermione sólo se depila una vez cada 5 meses...  
  
- Oye, y tú como lo sabes??  
  
- Eeh... Ginny, que no para de hablar...   
  
- Ya  
  
- Hermafrodita como los caracoles... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado  
  
- Así son las cosas, y así te las he contado – Dijo Ron, mientras Harry lo miraba con cara de científico loco de expediente X  
  
- ¿¿¿Me lo enseñas???  
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Pues eso... que tengo curiosidad  
  
- ¡¡¡Eres un pervertido!!! – Gritó Ron, con voz de niña  
  
- Anda... somos amigos...   
  
- ¡¡Que no!!  
  
Ron salió a correr en dirección al baño, para esconderse. Tras dudar unos segundos cual era el que le correspondía, entró en el baño de las chicas. Harry esperaba oír gritos, o algo parecido, cuando lo vieran entrar, pero parecía que las alumnas que había dentro del baño ya estaban acostumbradas.   
  
Cho se quedo con ganas de ver la zona genital de Ron, lástima que se fue.  
  
Su vista fue a parar a Harry, su marido, su asesino... tenia un culito tan bonito y un miembro viril tan gran... pero esa no es la cuestión! La había asesinado!!   
  
Su mente procesaba las noches locas con él y los malos momentos. Al final ganaron los malos recuerdos, así que decidió matar a Potter, tendría su venganza  
  
Se dirigió andando hacia él (los fantasmas andan??) y le intento arrear un puñetazo en la espalda, pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo de cara-rajada. Olvidaba que estaba muerta. Ahora se puso delante de su amado asesino para soltarle un discurso como los de Zapatero que si no te matan te dejan en estado vegetativo, pero él no la podía ver!! Como era posible? Cho-vivayguarra si podía, porque él no?  
  
Grito, no la oía.  
  
Escupió, no tenia saliva.  
  
Intento meteré el dedo en la cicatriz, le traspaso.  
  
Se subió las faldas, no tenia bragas..  
  
Estaba desesperada, ya no sabia que hacer. Después de estar llorando y llorando con Myrtle la llorona en el baño (y hacer un par de tijeras) se le ocurrió que podía volver a Harry loco, se introduciría en su subconsciente y las consecuencias serian terribles...  
  
-Jajajajaja.-carcajeo Cho-desnudaconmyrtlelalloronaenecima- le comeré el coco!  
  
Cho salió del baño, varias horas después, y tras vagar un rato por el castillo y mantener una interesante conversación con el Barón Sanguinario (mañana en la clase de historia de la magia, llévate condones) , empezó a planear el asesinato de su amado asesino.   
  
Cho no había matado nunca a nadie, exceptuando a los contagiados de sida y sífilis, a los que se habían cruzado en el camino de su todo terreno robado y los que agitaban mal los cócteles, así que no sabía cual sería la mejor manera para acabar con Harry. Por razones obvias, no podía coger un cuchillo y destriparlo, como había hecho él con ella, y, además, tanto esfuerzo no sería bueno para su cutis. Así que se sentó en el suelo, en medio de un pasillo vacío, a deliberar, quizás por primera vez en su... ¿vida?  
  
- Harry es un tipo duro, ni siquiera el Sida pudo con él, así que tendré que esmerarme... y no puedo coger un jarrón y rompérselo en la cabeza... aunque quizás pueda convencer a alguien de que lo haga... o puedo convencer a esa estúpida yo pasada que anda por ahí tirándose a los profesores de que me ayude... aunque seguro que no quiere... esta juventud... en mis tiempos esto no era así... antes, cuando querías matar a alguien cogías un garrote y ¡ala! Lo desnucabas. Pero ahora... como no se suicide, está muy difícil... (ahora, una imagen de esas de los dibujos en las que amanece, anochece, vuelve a amanecer... etc. Es que era un poco lenta, ella.) ya se! Podría hacer que se suicidara. ¿¿Pero cómo?? Si consigo convencerlo... podría convencerle de que, en el futuro, el se suicidaba, y conseguir que lo haga... –En ese momento, Harry pasó delante suyo- que pena que no tenga cuerpo y no me lo pueda tirar... en fin, a lo que vamos. Esto me suena, ¿no era hoy el día en que...?-una luz se iluminó en su cabeza- Sí! Era el día es en que estuve a punto de tirarle por las escaleras casi sin querer... es que era muy frígido, él. Voy a verlo!!  
  
En esos momentos, una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo y salió Cho, la de verdad (aún no se había puesto la silicona) dispuesta a apresar a su víctima.   
  
- Haaarry –intentó llamarlo la voz fantasma- suicid... digo, ten cuidado... estoy aquí para guiaaaarteee...   
  
- ¡Harry!- Dijo Cho, la viva, casi a la vez. El pobre intentó escapar, pero no era su día. Primero Ron era hermafrodita, luego oía voces y ahora se encontraba con la fresca de Cho, que no dejaba de acosarlo en las duchas de los vestuarios del campo de Quiddicht.  
  
- Eeh... hola... ¿que tal los exámenes? Yo mal. Me voy a estudiar. ¡¡Adiós!!  
  
- Eh, tú!!-dijo Cho, enfurecida.  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- ¿Qué tal si esta noche quedamos en mi habitación y "estudiamos" un rato?  
  
- Ehhh... es que tengo mucho que hacer...-Dijo Harry, retrocediendo. Cho-lamuerta vio cómo se acercaba a las escaleras, a punto de tropezar y caerse.  
  
- Haaary... he venido para decirte tu futuuuuuro... te vas a caeeeer...   
  
- Harry... quieres acostarte con migo??  
  
- Harry... que te caes...  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Harryyyyy  
  
- Ya vale de gritarme las dos! Tú, no me voy caer! Y tu, no me voy a acostar contigo nunca! A saber lo que podría pillar...- en ese momento, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó rodando  
  
- Como te dediques a la adivinación te vas a hacer millonario...- dijo Cho.fantasma  
  
(Harry sigue rodando. Cae y cae y cae, y al llegar al final de la escalera, se da un golpe en toda la raja que se la abre otra vez y se desmaya al ver la sangre. Fundido en negro, y despertamos con él en la enfermería, con un dolor de cabeza que ni resaca de tres días de beefeater. La enfermera, huraña, se pinta las uñas de los pies encima de un banquillo al lado de la cama. Al otro lado, Draco Malfoy mira a Harry con una mezcla de odio y adoración infinita (queremos un hijo tuyo) que daría para tres meses de telenovela si se les ocurriera a los guionistas de gata salvaje)  
  
A los pies de su cama también se encontraba Cho-lavivitaycoleando y en su cara había la misma mirada de adoración que en la de Draco.  
  
Harry no sabia que hacer ante tanto fan, así que puso la tele mágica para ver si se distraían y le dejaban en paz. Después de hacer zapping durante un rato y ver la fila X, harry sintonizo el canal OT. En ese mismo momento, Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones, estaba siendo entrevistado por el presentador:  
  
"-Y dinos Snape, ¿tu porque estas aquí?  
  
-Veras, es que mi mujer...digo hombre.. digo bueno, que no puedo tener hijos con mi pareja, y la única solución es ir a una clínica de fertilización, pero son muy caras... además mi sueño fue ser cantante.  
  
-Entiendo. Pues señoras y señores, hoy Snape cantara junto a Boris Izaguirre el tema 'moulin rouge'.  
  
Snape corre con un vestido rojo de muchos volantes hacia el escenario y suena la musiquilla: 'hey sister, go, sister...' Snape mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música, lanza besos al aire, se tira al publico, y al final hace un streaptease digno de yola berrocal.  
  
Cuando la canción acaba, la gente aplaude y se levanta de los asientos brindándole una gran ovación.  
  
Cruzó la pasarela en dirección contraria, donde Carlos Lozano le dijo "lo has hecho genial, campeón", y se sentó hasta el final de la gala, donde tras varias actuaciones, el jurado empezó a evaluar su esfuerzo en la última semana:  
  
- Severus Snape – Dijo Pilar Tabares, mirándolo con cara de salida. (música de tensión, bajan las luces.)- esta última semana te hemos visto muy concentrado en tu canción, se nota que te gustaba y que es de tu estilo, pero tienes que probar nuevos campos y dejarte llevar por la música. Por eso, esta semana, hemos decidido- redoble de tambores- que estés nominado para abandonar la academia –oooh del público. Chillido histérico de una fan-   
  
- No os preocupéis, que me voy a casar con ella!! – Grita Snape, medio llorando.  
  
Llega el momento en el cual los compañeros salvan a uno de los nominados:  
  
(primer cartelito cutre): TAMARA  
  
- He decidido que mi compañera se merece otra semana de prueba, porque a pesar de que diga que no cambió, estoy seguro de que finalmente va a salir a por mi.  
  
(segundo cartelito cutre) SNAPE  
  
- quiero que Severus se quede... que serían la ducha sin él, el cuarto de baño sin sus gemidos al otro lado de la puerta, su mano introduciéndose en mi cama...?  
  
(tercer cartelito cutre) SNAPE  
  
- Mi voto es para Snape... por su gran afinación y estilo al cantar... y porque está muy macizo con esos volantitos... no me lo quiero imagnar vestido de burbuja de freixenet que me dan uno calores...  
  
(habla carlos lozano)  
  
- así que, el concursante que debe continuar en la academia es... SNAPE!!!  
  
- Gracias, tíos! Sois cojonudos! Esto es increíble! Os quiero! Sois cojonudos, os quiero!! Guapísimas!!!  
  
- Así que, los nominados son Tamara y la cantante de Camela. A lo largo de toda la semana podréis votar en...  
  
- Ya vale- Harry apagó la televisión.   
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
Cho-la-muerta estaba paseando-flotando por los pasillos del colegio, feliz, porque su plan había dado resultado. Al final harry se cayo por las escaleras, justo lo que ella le había estado susurrando al oído mientras que olía el aroma que desprendían sus sobacos. Ahora harry confiaría en ella y no se resistiría a sus encantos  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaj- se reía tan alto que se rompieron tres cristales de las ventanas, las gafas de dumbledore (que casualmente pasaba por allí) y alguna que otra cosa de cristal que escapa a las conocimientos de nuestro redactor.  
  
Pues cho estaba decidida a matar a harry cuanto antes, así que bajo las escaleras hacia la enfermería echando espuma amarilla por la boca (que cerda!). Al llegar al vestíbulo algo llamo su atención: un cartel de 10 metros de largo en el que aparecía una foto gigante de snape y en letras de neon fosforitas de colores se leía 'Vota al nuevo ganador de Ot. Belleza, carisma, dulzura... el perfecto ganador! Vota o llama por él, no te arrepentirás!!. Necesitamos tu ayuda! (quien vote será recompensado con un SB en pociones)'  
  
Y debajo del cartel estaba McGonagall repartiendo panfletos y cromos de su amado snape, pero la notaba algo extraña. COÑO!!! MCGONAGALL TIENE BARBA!! Y LAS PIERNAS PELUDAS!!  
  
Pero bueno, no era su problema, y ella iba a lo suyo...  
  
-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (eso significa que se vuelve a reír muy raramente)  
  
Entro en la enfermería y se dirigió hacia una cama con un bulto dentro que se movía compulsivamente y gritaba.  
  
-Niña del exorcista?? Eres tu??- preguntaba cho mientras se acercaba lentamente.- te han vuelto a poseer??  
  
Intento quitar la sábana, pero como era transparente no pudo. Así que se puso a soplar y soplar y soplar (como el lobo de los tres cerditos) hasta que la sabana se cayo al suelo y el bulto que se movía eran cho y draco...ejem... que habían dejado su pasión por harry para... bueno... eso... ejem  
  
-Pero es que te vas a tirar a todos?  
  
-Ora vez tu, fantasmucho? Déjame en paz, que este ya me había asegurado un puesto en el ministerio  
  
-Pues como no sea de puta...  
  
-Algún problema con mi futuro trabajo?  
  
-Si yo solo quiero que cambies para que no mueras joven, coo niña!  
  
Cho-la-viva, que seguía a lo suyo con Draco se metió debajo de la sabana como si nada. Mientras, la muerta se dirigió furiosa a la cama de harry:  
  
-Niño de las peloas, tomate estas puas pastillas con el símbolo de la calavera!  
  
-Pero dame agua que sino no las puedo tragar...  
  
-QUE TE LAS COMAS!!  
  
-Me las partes?  
  
-QUE TE LAS COMAS YA!!!  
  
-Vale, vale...  
  
Harry se estaba introduciendo la primera pastilla cuando dumbledore paso por allí, también por casualidad.  
  
-Oh, Harry! Estas comiendo grageas Bertie-Bot? Yo quiero!- dumbledore con gran rapidez le quito todas las pastillas y se las tragó, murmurando: -Que sepan a moco, que sepan a moco, que sepan a moco...  
  
Se le pusieron los ojos verdes, rojos, morados, amarillos, naranjas... la barba y el pelo se le rizaron y se volvieron rubios y empezó a cantar: 'buleria, buleria, tan dentro del alma mía...'  
  
Luego el pelo se le cayo y antes de estromparse contra el suelo y morirse susurro:  
  
-Por lo menos sabían a moco.  
  
Todos en la sala se callaron, estaban totalmente en silencio (aparece una bola de las películas del oeste ploff ploff ploff)  
  
Al final, Cho se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, había cambiado el futuro de una manera irreversible. Dumbledore muerto, ron hermafrodita, snape cantante, harry demente, cho-la-viva mas puta todavía... todo era obra suya, por alterar el presente al volver al pasado se alteraría el futuro. Dejo de pensar eso, porque era demasiado para su pequeño cerebro, así que salió llorando hacia los baños de myrtle la llorona (que desde ese día se conocen como: 'no entrar, fantasmas lesbianas llorado y jugando.')  
  
Una pequeña figura había estado observando todo lo ocurrido escondida entre las sombras, detrás de las cortinas. Esa pequeña sombra era pelirroja y prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. La llamaremos G. Weasley, bueno mejor Ginny W.  
  
Ginny sabia que en el fondo Cho, que en ese momento estaba invitando a unos alumnos que pasaban por ahí a unirse a la fiesta que estaban montando draco y ella, estaba enamorada de Harry. No se lo podía permitir.   
  
-Esssss mio. Sssolo mio, mi tessssoroo!!- siseaba mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, cuchillo en mano hacia cho.- La puta noss lo robo, gorda sebossa y falssa... MORIRÁS!- alzo el cuchillo y acuchilló varias veces a cho en la espalda. Cho cayo muerta encima de draco, que parecía que no se daba cuenta de nada.  
  
-Joe, niña, colabora un poco también, que yo solo no puedo con todo. AAHHH!! Esta muerta!! He practicado la necrofilia. MAMAAAAAA!!!  
  
Ginny metió en un taper-were (tamaño maxi) los restos de cho y se dispuso a enterrarla bajo el sauce boxeador. Cavo, cavo, cavo y cavo (y por si no lo sabíais, cavó) y su pala choco contra algo duro, enterrado en el lugar donde iba a enterrar a cho.   
  
Se agacho y cogió una hamburguesa mas dura que una piedra del suelo. Había una inscripción, conocía esa letra... era de harry.  
  
"aquí descansa Cho, la pu... aquí descansa Cho Chang, querida por todos y amada por unos pocos, amada POR TODOS (querido Dumbledore, se donde vives, conozco a tu perro, no te librarás de mí), que su alma alcance el camino adecuado a..."  
  
Y junto a la hamburguesa encontró un taper-were parecido al suyo con un cuerpo en descomposición. Ginny salió corriendo, tirándose de los pelos y se perdió en el horizonte. (horizonte es el nombre del jardín de Hagrid. Es q había sufrido mucho, la chica.)  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Después de su experiencia anormal (digna de expediente X) Ginny cogió la línea de autobuses A4, hizo autostop y, tras un largo viaje, se metió a monja en un convento. Solo había tres monjas además de ella: la jefa; Gregoria, la cocinera; josefina (una dirvorciada algo desequilibrada, q en sueños gritaba "cocheeerooo mueeeeeere") , y la limpiadora; sardina-ina-ina  
  
Nada mas llegar Ginny se hizo muy amiga de Gregoria. A ella le contaba todas sus penas, sus desgracias, sus intentos de suicidio, sus planes para concursar en la próxima edición de la isla de los famosos, sus deseos de ser una azafata del 1,2,3, su trauma cuando no la cogieron para participar en "hay trato?" , y Gregoria la escuchaba, consolándola cuando le hacía falta y metiéndole mano cuando echaba de menos a su amado Harry.  
  
Pero mientras, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Harry Potter contemplaba una escena muy diferente.  
  
- Atención! Un fuerte aplauso para el ganador de operación triunfo y nuestro representante en eurovisión, Severus Snape!!!!  
  
- Severus, Severus, queremos un hijo tuyoooooooooooooooooooo!- coreaban las alumnas histéricas, myrttle, el fantasma de cho, Ron y Hermione.  
  
- Cariño, ahora podremos pagar mi cambio de sexo!-gritó McGonagall, echándose a sus brazos.  
  
- Gracias por vuestros votos!! Gracias por todo!! Gritaba Snape.  
  
En ese mismo momento Harry miró a su alrededor, y al no ver a Ginny intentando violar a su exprofesor, preguntó a Ron donde estaba.   
  
- Se fue a un convento hace tres meses, tío. Ya te he dicho que los del opus te robaban la correspondencia.  
  
- ¿¿Se ha ido??? Cho muerta, Ginny monja, Snape ocupado... ¿¿con quien ahogo mis penas ahora?? Voy a buscarla!!  
  
Y, dicho y hecho, cogió una mochila de pokémon que le había tocado en una tómbola, la llenó de ropa, y se fue en busca de Ginny.  
  
Andó y andó y andó, y llegó al convento. Era un edificio triste y apagado, con grajos en el tejado y sólo una antena parabólica. Harry llamó a la puerta y una voz le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Vienes por lo de la despedida de soltero? Ya hemos dicho a todo el mundo que el puticlub es dos calles más abajo...  
  
- No, he venido para... rescatar a una de las monjas.  
  
- Ah, entonces bienvenido! No te intereso yo?? Cocino bien, hago la limpieza y se me trece posturas del kamasu...  
  
- No, busco a Ginny...  
  
- La hermana Merceditas? En seguida la llamo.  
  
Harry siguió a la monja, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas insinuantes, por un largo pasillo. Llegó hasta un patio y vio a Ginny con otra monja, muy tapada con los hábitos, hablando de los últimos cotilleos de la vida de la pantoja.  
  
- Ginny-dijo  
  
- Es el!! Sabía que me rescatarías!! Sabía que me querías a mí, y no a esa... oeee oee oeeee oeeeeeeeeee- se tiró encima de Harry, y le dio un magreo q quitaba el hipo.  
  
- Vengo a sacarte de aquí y esoooooo  
  
- Un momento –dijo la monja, la que estaba al lado de Ginny, y que había contemplado en silencio la escena. – he estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo... ahora no te vas a escapar... por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Harry Potter es mío... – se bajó la capucha o como se llame, y Ginny y Harry exclamaron, a coro:  
  
- Pero si es Voldemort!!  
  
20 años después...   
  
Eran las diez de la noche de un día de finales de noviembre. Harry entró en el convento agobiado después de un largo día de trabajo en la iglesia de Santa Cho mártir. Caminó hasta el comedor, donde las monjas se disponían a comer.   
  
- Hermana Gregoria, pásame la sal.- Pidió, sazonando el asado y comenzando a engullir.   
  
- ¿Qué tal el día? -preguntó la hermana Merceditas (Ginny)   
  
- Bien... hoy he tenido que enseñar la iglesia a un grupo de 30 turistas... uno de ellos ha intentado comerse la lápida, y después una pareja se ha puesto a fornicar dentro del armario de los útiles de jardinería, según ellos, en honor de la santa...   
  
- Déjalos, son jóvenes...- Dijo la hermana Gregoria, sacudiendo la mano.   
  
- ¿Sabéis que? Hoy hace veinte años desde que vine a rescatarte, hermana Merceditas   
  
- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Era tan joven, guapa y desvergonzada...   
  
- Claro que no tan desvergonzada como santa Cho, que en paz descanse.   
  
- Amén- Dijo el resto de las monjas, y empezaron a comer.   
  
Mientras, una pareja llamaba al timbre del convento. Harry, que había terminado ya su comida, se levantó a abrir la puerta.   
  
- ¡Ron!¡Hermione!- exclamó- ¡Cuanto tiempo! Pero, Ron...¿Estas...?   
  
- Sí, estoy embarazado... De tres meses - Sonrió-   
  
- Aah... valla, no me lo esperaba... ¿y quien es el padre?   
  
- Snape, por supuesto. Lo pillamos en su camerino después de la entrega de los Grammys y se ofreció voluntario...   
  
- El querido Snape... nadie hubiera dicho que sería tan famoso...   
  
- ¿Has oído que McGonagall está embarazada de nuevo? Diecisiete hijos en veinte años... qué fieras- Dijo Hermione   
  
- Sin contar a nuestro chiquitín- añadió Ron   
  
- Bueno, ¿ya que habéis venido, queréis ver la iglesia?   
  
- Nos encantaría   
  
Harry, seguido de sus amigos, entraron en un edificio de mármol blanco con luces de neón y carteles publicitarios en las paredes, donde reposaban los restos de la santa. Harry, acostumbrado ya a su discurso, como cura y protector de la capilla sagrada, comenzó a hablar.   
  
- Aquí yacen los restos de santa Cho, reencarnada y muerta para salvaguardar los destinos de los infectados de sida. Compadezcámonos de ella y admiremos su sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad.   
  
- Como añoro a la querida Cho- Dijo Ron- Yo solo me la tiré una vez, pero era tan apasionada...   
  
- Me hubiera gustado comprobarlo.- Dijo Harry, con una lágrima-. A veces lamento lo que pasó. Hubiera sido muy feliz casado con ella, teniendo hijos... además, sabía las ganas que tenía de abrir un local... cómo dijo que se llamaría...Hogwarts Bollos...   
  
- La pobre Cho- Dijo Hermione- Si es una niña, la llamaremos así, ¿vale, cariño?   
  
- De acuerdo, mi vida.   
  
Harry contempló a la pareja, y luego miró el altar, donde la hamburguesa-lápida descansaba al lado de dos urnas, cada una con las cenizas de una Cho.   
  
salieron juntos de la iglesia, y el matrimonio se despidió de harry, que se quedó solo. miró a lo lejos, y contempló las luces del puticlub, con el nombre de "guarida de cho", que había al final de la calle. recordando por unos momentos a cho. Con un suspiro, volvió a entrar el el convento, en silencio. en el puticlub, mientras, la gente se reunía para brindar en honor de la santa,la benevolente, buena, bondadosa, fresca y seropositiva Cho 


End file.
